A love to soon to end
by chichiri's-girl
Summary: This sweet story is about Raine and Laguna, how they met to how they fell in love, we can't forget the cute girl Ellone. Plz R&R. Its obviuosly a fluff about Raine and Laguna.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8 characters.  
  
I changed things around in this story, and it follows the game except some minor stuff.  
  
A love to soon to end.  
  
Chapter one: The woman with the big heart  
  
Snow fell lightly on the cold cement. The silence of the evening flowed through the small town of Winhill. A woman walked along a small street, on the way to her home. The raven haired, young lady walked with two bags in her hands. Her smooth, white skin turned pink, due to the cold weather. Snow tickled her rose pink cheeks as it melted. Her black, velvet boots clicked   
  
with every step she took. The ladies creme white, winter coat, now wet from the snow, kept her warm. The long haired woman continued walking down the white and snowy path. Normally, no one wouldn't be out in such cold climate but she, this petite woman made an exception. She arrived at her small home with turn of a corner. It had an outside porch, with a green carpet, leading   
  
into the house. It was a three bedroom home, with a large kitchen and dinning room. The woman walked up to the stairs that leaded to the porch. She rang the outside doorbell, setting the two brown bags on the ground beside her. The door opened and she was greeted by a small, short haired girl. Her dark, hazel eyes sparkled. "Hi, Raine!" The young girl said, waving her hand.   
  
"Hey!" Raine answered back, helping herself in. The small girl shut the door, keeping the snow  
  
and cold out. "Elle, can you help me with the groceries?" Raine called her adopted daughter Elle for short, her real name was Ellone. Ellone ran from the living room to the kitchen, following Raine.  
  
"Okay." Ellone agreed. Raine sat a bag on the kitchen table and one on the counter. The medium sized kitchen had a bright whit light. The floor was made out of whit marble and the cabinets and counter matched with the floor. The kitchen table and the kitchen chairs matched as well.   
  
Ellone emptied the bag of groceries on the table and found vegetables and fruits. "Ewww. I hate vegetables." Ellone looked at the pack of vegetables and fruits that lay on the table, frozen.  
  
"But, they help you to grow." Rain stated, taking off her bulky coat and placing it on the nearby kitchen chair. She walked back to the bag on the counter and emptied it.  
  
"How?" Ellone asked, giving Raine the vegetables and fruit.  
  
"Well..uh...They have protein and vitamins in them." Raine answered, choosing her words carefully. Raine took the vegetables and walked to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer and put the vegetables in it. She put the fruit in the bottom part of the frig. Ellone would have done it, but she was too short. Raine walked back to her groceries and put the canned goods in the top cabinets. After she was finished, Raine grabbed her coat and put it on.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the pub, you want to come." Rain finished putting on her coat.  
  
"Yeah." Ellone answered grabbing her coat from the closet in the living room. Raine grabbed Ellone's hand and they went out the back way. Raine to the lock off the back shed and opened the screen. They walked onto the icy and white path to the pub. "Look Raine. The snow stopped." Ellone laid her adorable eyes on Raine. Ellone let go of Raine's hand and played with the snow.  
  
"Come on Elle!" Rained yelled out, opening the door to the pub. Ellone came running up and went inside the pub. The pub was dim lighted. No one really was in there because of the snow storm. It would only last for a week. This was the third day of the week it snowed. Raine took her coat off and hung it on the rack next to the door as did Ellone. She walked over to the counter and  
  
put her apron on. In the front of the counter were five stools. Ellone ran into the day care center of the pub, where she played with her favorite toys.   
  
"Hey Raine, how you doing?" A waitress called out, wiping all the tables in the middle of the room.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine and yourself?" Raine asked behind the counter, throwing away empty bottles of beer.  
  
"I'm getting by. Hehehehe." The old woman laughed. More people came in from the outside in a hurry. "Oh my!" The old, gray haired woman yelled, looking at two men carry a wounded soldier in. They placed the soldier on a chair nearby.  
  
"Can you talk?" One man asked.  
  
"Kir-...,War-....." The soldier whispered, half dazed. The soldier was dressed in a blue uniform, it was from the war he was fighting against the sorceress. Raine ran over to the three men.  
  
"What happened?" Raine asked, looking at the soldier in bad shape.  
  
"I have no idea. My pal and I were driving along, when we saw him. He collapsed on the ground so we jumped out of our car and brought him to the nearest place, which is your pub." The blonde man explained. Ellone came out of her play room to see what was going on. Before she could even see the commotion, the waitress picked her up and took her back to the play room.  
  
"He needs medical help and the nearest hospital is miles from here, he might not make it.....Take him to my house." Raine suggested. "I have medical tools there. Shirley, watch the pub for me!" The two men did as she said and carried the soldier out of the door, to there car. Raine jumped in the car as well. They drove to the front of her house. Raine got out and used her key to open the front door. The two men carefully placed the soldier on the couch. Raine ran into the kitchen and got a rag and cold water. She folded the rag up and put it on the soldier. "I think I have it from here."  
  
"Alright. We'll be at the pub, call us if you need us." The two men headed out of the door. Raine drew her attention back on the soldier. He opened his eyes and revealed beautiful green eyes Raine had ever seen.   
  
"Can you here me, sir?" Rain asked. The man looked at Raine for a moment.   
  
"Juli-?..." He trailed off.  
  
"What's your name?" Raine asked loud and slowly.  
  
"La-laguna." The soldier answered.  
  
"Okay Laguna, you're going to be alright." Raine took the cold and wet rag off of his fore head. He had blood all over him. She hesitantly took his shirt off. She could see blood everywhere. She ran upstairs to the bathroom and got a bucket and gals. Raine quickly rubbed his wounds with alcohol to clean it. He winced with pain. It startled Raine, but she continued. She wrapped his wounds up with the gals pad and gave him a large t shirt she would usually use for night time. She looked up at him. He was still in a daze. "My name is Raine Leonhart"  
  
"R-Raine." Laguna said firmly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"I....I was...fight-..." Laguna went silent. Raine knew he needed rest so she stopped asking him questions.  
  
"Get some rest Laguna, just lie down." Raine put her hands around his back and helped him to lay down. Laguna rested his head on the arm of the chair and fell asleep.....  
  
*  
  
"Raine is that man staying with us?" Ellone asked at the dinner table. She picked her fork and stabbed her plate of noodles and meatballs with it.  
  
"Until he gets better dear." Raine answered, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Laguna was still on the couch, sleep. Raine got up from the table and walked over to the sleeping laguna. "Sir? Are you awake?" Raine asked, shaking the man gently. Laguna slowly opened his eyes and   
  
looked up at a gorgeous woman with blue eyes. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?"   
  
"N-no." Laguna slowly got up from his laying position. "I haven't eaten anything yet." Laguna finished.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, if it's not to much to ask for."   
  
"Alright, I'll get you some noodles." Raine walked into the kitchen. Ellone was still at the table eating. She noticed Laguna looking around from where he was sitting.   
  
"Hi Mr. My name is Ellone but you can call me Elle if you want to." Ellone walked from the table to Laguna. She held her hand out to shake.   
  
"Hi, my name is laguna." The soldier shook Ellone's hand.   
  
"Now that we're friends, you wanna' come play?" Ellone asked, looking so adorable as ever. Raine came back into the living room, saving Laguna from   
  
giving an answer.  
  
"Elle, why don't you finish you dinner, okay?" Raine said, trying to get her   
  
way from the wounded soldier.   
  
"Okay." Ellone went back to the dinner table. Raine gave Laguna his meal.   
  
"If you want, you can eat at the table." Raine stated.  
  
"I hope I'm not being much of a trouble." Laguna put his sore arm around his head. He winced in pain.  
  
"Don't move, your probably to weak. You can stay here until you feel better."   
  
"Thank you." Laguna said firmly. Raine walked back to the dinner table and continued her meal. After everyone finished their dinner, Raine went upstairs to get Laguna's room ready, while Ellone was downstairs asking Laguna a lot of questions.  
  
"Can I call you uncle Laguna? Is it hard to fight? Do you like fighting?" Ellone asked, sitting on the floor, in front of the television.  
  
"To answer your first question, you have to ask your mom. Its really not that hard to fight, I mean for me anyway and the last answer is no, Fighting is really not my thing. Ellone kept pressing the poor guy with questions that were hard to answer. Raine came back downstairs to find Ellone bothering Laguna.  
  
"Ellone, leave him alone. He needs his rest. Come upstairs and let me tuck you in bed."   
  
"Well, bye Uncle Laguna." Ellone waved at Laguna and walked up the stairs with Raine. Laguna waved back with a warm smile. It made Raine feel almost comfortable. When they were up stairs, Raine opened the first door to the right and let Ellone in.   
  
"Uncle laguna?" Raine asked, looking curious. She put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Yeah, he said I can call him that if you said it was okay." Ellone sat on her bed, getting under the blanket.  
  
"I guess its alright, but don't get to attached to him." Raine replied, tucking Ellone in. "Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite." Raine kissed Ellone on the forehead, turned her night light on and walked out of her room. She shut the door behind her. Raine went back downstairs to clean the dishes. Laguna was still on the couch sleep. 'I wonder what happened to him, he looks like something the dog dragged in.' Raine thought to herself as she folded her long sleeves and filled the kitchen sink with warm water.  
  
"Kiros! Ward! Where did you go?!" Laguna yelled out in his sleep. Raine stopped what she was doing and walked into the living room.   
  
"You must of been through a lot." Raine said to herself, she walked over to him. "Laguna, are you alright?" She shook him again, waking him up from his sleep.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Laguna opened his eyes.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep and it sounded like you were having a nightmare." Raine informed.  
  
"Oh, sorry if I scared you." Laguna apologized, slightly laughing. He started turning a little pink. Raine just looked at him. He was so adorable when he was shy. Laguna slowly got up from the couch. "Did you say your name was Raine?"  
  
"Yes, Raine leonhart." Raine headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm. That's a nice name." Laguna lied back down on the couch.   
  
*  
  
It was now Saturday morning. Raine didn't have to go to the pub because her shifts were only on week days. She was down in the basement, washing clothes. Ellone was in the house watching cartoons with laguna. "Uncle Laguna, are you going to get better?" Ellone asked, turning around to look at Laguna. She was sitting on the floor in front of the television.  
  
"I hope so. You ask a lot of questions." Laguna stated, sitting up.  
  
"You don't like it?"   
  
"No, I was just saying. Its good to be curious sometimes." Laguna explained. Raine walked upstairs to the living room with an empty basket that used to have clothes in them.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Raine asked, placing the basket beside the couch.   
  
"A little better, I can move more freely." Laguna informed. Raine sat down beside Laguna.   
  
"So, do you think you can tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"I was in Esthar with my to friends, Kiros and Ward. We were fighting the Esthar soldiers there. We came to a cliff and fell off. I don't even know where they are."  
  
"That's horrible. What led you to fall off a cliff?"  
  
"It was kind of my idea. We were trying to escape."  
  
"Well, that wasn't wise, but it serves you right." Raine said, crossing her legs. Raine turned to look at television when the doorbell rang. Raine got up  
  
and answered it. "Oh hello Shirley."   
  
"Hey girl, I was just wondering if you were alright in here." Shirley leaned into Raine's ear and whispered. "You know because of that soldier you took in." Shirley finished.   
  
"Oh, I don't know, I don't think he would hurt a fly." Raine said, leaning on the door. "Geeze, its still cold out."  
  
"Yeah, the weather is supposed to clear up tomorrow. Well, I better get back to the pub, see ya girl." Shirley headed back towards the door. Raine walked into the kitchen and got lunch ready. Ellone followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Raine?"  
  
"Yeah honey?"   
  
"Do you like Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked, as Raine gave her a sandwich.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I don't even know him." Raine answered, chopping up onions. Just then, Ellone and Raine saw Laguna come in threw the kitchen.  
  
Ellone gasped and Raine was shocked.  
  
"Uncle Laguna! You can walk!" Ellone ran up to Laguna.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it didn't take me that long to start walking again.  
  
"I guess now, you can sleep in your room upstairs, I got everything ready for you." Raine poured the onions in the boiling water in a large pot.  
  
"Ummmm. What are you cooking?" Laguna asked, smelling nothing but onions.  
  
"Mashed potatoes and peas." Raine answered, cutting the potato skin off. "Oh, here's your lunch." Raine gave Laguna two, double decker sandwiches.   
  
"Thanks." Laguna greedily took the sandwiches and jammed it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as soon as he tasted it. Ellone started giggling.   
  
"Can I show you my room?" Ellone asked Laguna. "I have a lot of games in there we can play."  
  
"Sure." Laguna managed to say, still stuffing his face. Ellone grabbed on Laguna's hand and lead him up the stairs to her room. Raine couldn't help but smile. She continued cooking.  
  
*  
  
7 hours had passed from lunch time. Ellone and Laguna were still playing in the house and in Ellone's room while Raine set the table. "Uncle Laguna, your playing all wrong. Your supposed to jump me when I'm in front of your piece." Ellone explained to Laguna, trying to teach him how to play checkers. "This is such an easy game, how come you don't know how to play?" Ellone asked after beating him for the tenth time.   
  
"I didn't have much spare time when I was a soldier, so I missed out on a lot of stuff." Laguna answered. Ellone again, continued pressing him with questions.   
  
"Do you have any friends?"   
  
"Yeah, you and Kiros and Ward. Their soldiers, just like me." Ellone giggled at the fact that she was considered as his friend. The door to Ellone's room opened.  
  
"Come on you two, dinner is ready." Raine announced. Laguna looked up at the beautiful woman standing before him, she was so gorgeous. Laguna got up from the floor as did Ellone. She walked up to Rain.   
  
"Raine, I beat Uncle Laguna ten times in checkers." Ellone bragged.  
  
"Only because I didn't know how to play." Laguna said, smiling at Ellone. They all walked down the stairs to the dinner table. Laguna sat down with them and ate. "Now this is what I call a meal!" Laguna started to dig in when Raine stopped him.  
  
"Wait a minute. We have to give thanks!" Raine yelled at Laguna. Ellone giggled and whispered to Laguna.   
  
"You got in trouble." Laguna stuck a tongue out. They silently stuck each others tongue out while Raine continued giving thanks.   
  
"Alright now you can eat my great cooking." Raine boasted. Everyone dug in and talked until everything was gone.   
  
"That was good." Laguna blurted out, slouching down in his chair, his belly full.   
  
"Yep." Ellone did the same thing Laguna did.   
  
"I guess, I'd better get started with the dishes, Laguna stated, slowly getting up.   
  
"Huh?" Raine asked confused.  
  
"Well if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well pay my debt and besides it's the least I can do." Laguna started picking the dirty dishes from the table.  
  
"O-Okay." Raine got up from the table. "Well, come on Ellone, lets get you cleaned up and in to bed." Raine made a jester for Ellone to follow.   
  
"Bye Uncle Laguna." Ellone waved her small hand and followed Raine up the stairs.   
  
"Bye now." Laguna waved back and gave that warm smile again. As Raine poured the warm water into the tub, Ellone started pressing Raine questions.   
  
"Raine? Now what do you think of Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked, as Raine put her in the tub and sat down beside the it.   
  
"Well, I can see he has no home training. Why?" Raine answered.  
  
"I was just wondering." Ellone answered back, slapping her hands in the water.  
  
"Well you've been asking a lot of questions lately."   
  
"I was just being curious." Ellone answered, trying not to make Raine suspicious of anything. Raine lathered Ellone's pink wash rag up with smelly body wash and brushed Elle's skin with it. After she finished washing the small girl, she dried her and put her pajamas on. Raine tucked Ellone in bed.   
  
"The prince and the princess lived happily ever after." Raine read, closing the small story book. Ellone already had fallen asleep before the book ended. Raine kissed the sweet smelling girl and walked out of the room, forgetting to turn her night light on. Raine walked in her own room and went to take a shower.  
  
*  
  
"Shishe. I didn't know washing dishes was that hard, maybe because I never washed dishes before." Laguna said to himself, putting the last dish in the wrack. He walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room. Ellone had showed him were it was before dinner. He opened the door and fell on the bed, exhausted. His wounds still needed to heal, but it was healing quite fast. He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling, when his door opened. It was Ellone. She ran up to him. "Hey Ellone. What happened? It looked like you seen a ghost." Laguna saw the scared girl and scooted off his bed.   
  
"I think I did." Ellone said. Laguna picked Ellone up and held her. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep again?" Ellone said, talking on his shoulder.  
  
"Where's your mom?"   
  
"In the bathroom, washing. She takes to long in the bathroom, I don't think she'll be out in a long time." Ellone explained.  
  
"Alright, come on." Laguna carried the tired Ellone to her room and sat on her bed while she slept. He looked down at her, she was sleeping like a baby.  
  
*  
  
Raine came out of a relaxing bath she hadn't taken in days. She only took showers but they weren't nearly as relaxing as a long warm bath. She walked back in her room and put on her pajamas. 'Maybe I should go see Ellone, I forgot to turn on her night light.' Raine thought to herself as she headed towards Ellone's door. She opened the door, being careful not to wake up Ellone. She walked over to the night light when she noticed someone else was in the room as well. She got startled as the body came walking up to her. She ran over to the lamp and clicked it on and revealed that it was Laguna. "Laguna?!" Raine yelled. "What are you doing?!" Raine whispered out loud.  
  
"Ellone was scared of the dark, so she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep." Laguna explained.  
  
"You scared me to death!" Raine yelled. "Geeze!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Laguna apologized, holding his hand up to his head.  
  
"Its okay, I just came to turn her night light on anyway." Raine turned the light back out and turned the night light on. They both walked out of Ellone's room.   
  
"Good night Raine." Laguna said, walking to his room. "Sorry again." He walked to his room.  
  
"Yeah, good night." Raine said sweetly. 


	2. A special night for two

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 8 characters, blah, blah, blah.   
  
Chapter 2: A special night for two.  
  
A week has passed since Laguna's recovery, he was now able to walk, pain free. "Ellone wake up! It's 12:00, you've over slept!" Raine shouted threw the house from the downstairs. Laguna was still in his room, putting on fresh clothes that Raine had brought last week for him. Raine didn't get a response. She walked up to Ellone's room and opened the door. Ellone was still asleep. Raine shook her softly.   
  
"Huh?" Ellone asked, opening her tired eyes.   
  
"You slept into the afternoon." Raine informed, opening the blinds and letting the sun in. Ellone squinted her eyes at the bright light. "The sun melted most of the snow today, so why don't you go outside and play?"   
  
"Okay!" Ellone eagerly got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom with her toothbrush. Raine made up Ellone's bed.   
  
*  
  
Laguna came down to smell turkey sandwiches laying in the kitchen, just for him. He ran in the kitchen and gobbled it down. "Well, at least I know my sandwiches are going to waist." Raine said coming in. Laguna lifted his head from the empty platter. Just then, Ellone came down the stairs, all cleaned up.   
  
"Come on uncle Laguna, let's go play outside." Ellone said, tugging him to come along. Laguna put the plate back on the table and ran out of the door to the backward with Ellone. Raine just sat in the living room, looking at the two play. They each had water guns in their hands where Raine hung up wet laundry.  
  
"Wait! Their going to wet the laundry up!" Rain quickly ran out to the backward.   
  
"Where'd you go?" Laguna asked, trying to find the hiding Ellone. He heard a giggle coming from the right side of him, hiding behind some of the clothes hanging. He ran around the clothes and skirted, but it wasn't Ellone, it was Raine. He continued squirting until he realized it was Raine, before he could even react, Ellone came from the left of him and squirted them both.  
  
"AAHHH!" Raine yelled, putting her hands to her face. Raine was getting really wet. "Okay! Stop it!!" Raine yelled, running towards the house. The air started making her cold, it was still kind of windy out, but warm. She ran in the house, away from them. They both hit each others hand and fell to the ground laughing. Suddenly, Raine came out with a water gun and squirted both of them. They all played, squirting water on each other and running.   
  
*  
  
"That was fun!" Ellone cried out, sitting on the couch in between Raine and Laguna. They all sat on the couch, watching tv. They were watching a romance, which was Raine's favorite type of movie to watch. "Ewww!" Ellone complained, looking at a man and a woman kiss on the television. Laguna playfully covered her eyes.   
  
"You shouldn't be looking at that." Laguna smiled. Raine turned her head to them.  
  
"Laguna, she's mature enough to see. Aren't you Elle?" Raine teased.   
  
"Yeah." Ellone said, pushing Laguna's hand away.   
  
"These movies are classic." Raine announced.  
  
"More like boring." Laguna stated.  
  
"Booooring." Ellone repeated. Ellone slouched down on the couch.  
  
"It can't be that boring." Raine said.  
  
"Right." Laguna said.  
  
"Don't even think about turning." Raine saw Ellone reaching for the remote. Ellone put it back down on the stool and ran in the kitchen.   
  
"Laguna! Come here." Ellone yelled from the kitchen. Laguna got up from the chair and went in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at this." Ellone pointed to a calender. Laguna took a look at it. He looked back at Ellone as if he were saying, 'What is she talking about?'  
  
"Tuesday is Raine's birthday. I want to do something special for her." Ellone took a marker off of the kitchen table and circled Raine's birthday date.  
  
"Well, spill the beans, what are you plannin' on doing?" Laguna asked, interested.   
  
"I can't tell you because it's a secret only I can know."  
  
"Come on, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."   
  
"No-no-no-no-no." Ellone shook her head sideways.  
  
"Your mean." Laguna playfully stuck his bottom lip out.  
  
"It's okay Uncle Laguna, you'll know soon enough." With that, Ellone ran out of the kitchen and back to the movie she thought was boring. Laguna soon followed her.  
  
*  
  
It was now Monday, Raine got up early to go to the pub. Ellone and Laguna were still in bed. She trusted Laguna well enough to leave Ellone at home.  
  
"So, did you here?" The cubby, old waitress asked.  
  
"Here what?" Rain put here apron on and went around to the counter.  
  
"Kids aren't allowed to play outside any more because of monsters invading this little old town. You know Tom from down the street?" Raine Nodded. "Well, his son almost got killed by one today. The adults of this town are trying to drive them out, but it won't work." Shirley explained.  
  
"That's awful." Raine was about to call Ellone from home when Laguna and Ellone came threw the pub door. "Oh, hey guys."   
  
"Hi, Raine" Ellone said as she ran towards her playroom. Laguna sat down on the stool.   
  
"Well anyway girl, I suggest you keep Ellone near you when you take her outside, alright." Shirley continued.  
  
"Of course." Raine looked down at Laguna. "What'll it be?" Raine asked Laguna, giving him a warm smile. Laguna smile back.  
  
"I'll have a Long island Talkily." Laguna turned his stool around to the waitress while Raine got his Talkily ready. "What did you say about Elle?"  
  
"Monsters might come out and attack her. They came to Winhill and are very dangerous. Kids aren't allowed to play outside." Shirley informed again.  
  
"Hmm, really?" Laguna asked interested under his breathe.  
  
"Here you go." Raine said, interrupting his thoughts. "You wouldn't happen to have any money on you would you?"  
  
"Nope, I'll figure out a way to pay you back." Laguna assured. "Hey! What if I become a the towns monster patrol? Wouldn't that be nice, I can go out and kill some for you right now to pay off my drink." Laguna walked out of the pub.   
  
"But wait." Raine started, but he was already out of the door.   
  
"Shirley! Can you come here for a minute?!" Ellone asked inside the playroom.   
  
More customers came in from the outside and was planning to go back out drunk.  
  
Shirley walked into the playroom where Ellone was.  
  
"Yeah honey?"   
  
"I need your help, Raine's birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something special for her and I want to bring....." Ellone laid her plan out to Shirley.  
  
(AN: I don't want you to know her plan yet. ^.^)  
  
"Sure honey, I'll help you." Shirley walked back out of the playroom. "Hey Raine, why don't you take tomorrow and the rest of this afternoon off and come with me."  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't leave the pub, remember?"   
  
"Girl, don't be so stuck on your word. Let's go. We'll leave a note for Laguna." Shirley wrote the note. Just then Laguna came in with an assault rifle.   
  
"Look what I got from the weapon shop." Laguna raised the gun up, nearly scaring everyone.  
  
"Laguna! Put that thing down!" Rain shouted. Laguna put the weapon to the side of him.  
  
"Where did you get the money from?"  
  
"I told the clerk that it was for the new monster control and he gave me this. Smart? I know." Laguna bragged. Shirley grabbed Raine by the wrist and ran out the door with her. "That was weird." Laguna walked over to the counter where there was a note. He looked at it. It read: Dear Laguna, Raine and I are taking off, please watch the pub for us, Ellone is in the playroom in the back. See you, Shirley and Raine.   
  
"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone yelled, running up to him. "We have to guys somewhere when Raine gets back, okay?"  
  
"Were are we to go?" Laguna asked, sneaking some beer from the counter.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ellone ran back into the playroom.   
  
"That girl get's weirder and weirder everyday." Laguna said under his breathe.  
  
*  
  
"Shirley where are we going and don't tell me it's a surprise." Raine asked, sitting next to her in Shirley's red convertible.   
  
"I won't say it then, and anyway, we're here." Shirley parked her car in the parking lot. They both got out.  
  
"We're in a nail and hair salon." Raine said unimpressed.  
  
"Yeah, and your going in."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Don't lose your top, I'm gonna give you a new make over." Shirley took Raine by the wrist and dragged her along into the store. When they wee inside, every wall in there was covered with wigs, fake nails, combs, and curlers. In two corners of the large story were people getting there hair done. In the other two corner were people getting there toes and nails painted. "First, we're going to get your nails done." Shirley walked up to a hairdresser.   
  
"Oh! Why if it isn't my favorite sister in the whole world!" The short and slim woman exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah girl!" They both hugged each other like they didn't see each other in years. Raine just stood there smiling, waiting for Shirley to introduce her.   
  
"I want you to met a friend of mine, her name is Raine leonhart." Shirley turned to Raine. "Raine this is my sister, Anita." Raine and Anita shook hands.   
  
"So Shirley, what are you doing here?" Anita asked.  
  
"I need you to help my friend out. Can you give her a whole make over?" Shirley wasn't talking about Raine when she said she had to help a friend out, she was talking about Ellone and the plan they made up.  
  
"Sure girl." Anita motioned for everyone to follow. She sat Raine down in a tall stool. Shirley sat in a nearby stool and grabbed a magazine, getting Raine's hair done was going to take a while. "Now Raine? Who do you want your hair done?" Anita asked, handing her a booklet with different hair styles. Raine looked through the book and found something she liked.   
  
"I'll take this one." Raine pointed to a hairstyle that folded all of her hair in the back and left some hair in the front, cradling the face.   
  
"That is going to like nice on you." Anita commented. "Well then, lets get started. Anita grabbed a pressing iron and pressed her hair.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Laguna, can I get another bottle of beer?" A drunk man asked.  
  
"I think you had enough." Laguna said.  
  
"What do ya' mean I had enough, ya' punk."  
  
"You had way to much, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you just one more."Laguna said. He handed him another beer. "At least I'll get more money."  
  
"I can't see how Raine does it, it's so boring."  
  
*  
  
"Alright Raine, your all done, look at your beautiful hair." Anita announced, handing Raine a mirror. Raine switched her head from side to side as her eyes lighted up. Her hair was done exactly like the picture.   
  
"Oh wow! This is great, I love it." Raine exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Anita stated.  
  
"Thanks Anita. We should be on our way, we have a whole lot to do before you can go back home." Shirley said.  
  
"Okay then, you two have fun." Raine and Shirley walked away from the hair section and went to the nail section.   
  
"Shirley? Why are you trying to give me a make over?" Raine asked as she sat down in a chair with Shirley.  
  
"Girl, let's just say tomorrow will be a night you won't forget." Shirley answered.  
  
"What do you mean? If your talking about my birthday, I can't go anywhere because I have to work."  
  
"Girl just relax, your not going to work tomorrow, I'll make sure of that." As they were talking, a woman came up to them.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman in black asked.   
  
"Yes, could you give my friend here a manicure?" Shirley asked.   
  
"Well sure, that's what I here for." The woman sat down, across from Raine.   
  
"Could you hold your hands out for a second." Raine did as she said. The woman examined them and looked up. "Okay, what kind of color do you want?" The woman took out different nail polish from out of her drawer.   
  
"I'll take the cotton blue." Raine answered. The woman put the rest away except for the blue and the clear.   
  
"I'll be right back, I need to go make a call." Shirley said, getting up. She walked out of the shop and to her car, where her cell phone was. She dialed the pub number. ".....Hello? Ellone?...." Ellone's voice was so little in the cell phone.   
  
"Oh, hi Shirley."  
  
"Hey Ellone, could you tell Sandy to watch the pub, Raine and I aren't going to be home soon, so why don't you get working on your part of the plan, okay?"  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye sweety." Shirley hung the phone up and walked back inside the shop. She sat back down next to Raine.  
  
"Okay sugar, your finished." The woman announced.  
  
"Thank you." Raine said. They both got up from the table. Shirley dropped the total of gil it caused to get Raine's nails and Hair done and left.  
  
"Alright girl, now off to the gown shop." Shirley said, buckling herself in.   
  
"What for?" Raine asked firmly.  
  
"To get you a dress of course." Shirley started the car and headed out of the parking lot.  
  
*  
  
"Sandy?" Ellone asked, walking behind the waitress.  
  
"Yeah?" Sandy asked, cleaning up the floor.  
  
"Shirley asked if you could watch the pub while Laguna and I go out." Ellone said in her sweetest voice. Sandy stared at her than agreed. As soon s she said yes, Ellone ran over to Laguna and tugged him.   
  
"Come on Laguna, its time to go, Sandy said she'll watch the pub. Laguna took his apron off.  
  
"Let's hurry out of this boring place." Laguna lifted Ellone up and walked out the door. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"To the Men's clothes store."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For you. Please?" Ellone had puppy dog eyes. She was just to cute to resist. Laguna couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright." Laguna said, giving in. They both walked to the Men's clothes store. Shirley already had given Ellone the money to buy Laguna's suit or more like Formal wear.  
  
*  
  
"What about this? Does this make me look fat?" Raine asked, trying on a creme white ball gown.  
  
"Girl, you need some color, how about this one?" Shirley held up a cotton blue ball dress. It had no sleeves.  
  
"Wow! I'll go try that on." Raine took the dress and went into the fitting room. Minutes later, she came out, looking beautiful. The color of the dress was midnight blue, it fitted her perfectly. The dress came up, past her chest. It was like a halter top, only it was longer. The silky dress fell past her feet. She was too small for it. It wouldn't pose a problem though, all she needed were some high heels. The silk, blue dress had ruffles at the hem of it.   
  
"Go head girl! You look wonderful!" Shirley exclaimed. 'I can't wait to see what Laguna thinks about this.' Shirley thought to herself as she looked at Raine. "I have the perfect sandals for you." Shirley held out a box of high heel sandals. The color matched with her nails and her dress. The feet were cut out for more room. He toes were painted blue also.  
  
"I don't know what's running through your head, but if your trying to spoil me its not working." Raine said, taking her gown off in the fitting room.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna spoil you child!" The old lady yelled to Raine so she could hear her. Raine came back out with her regular clothes on and put the gown and sandals in her hands. "Okay girl, we got everything we need, now you go home and relax. I'm coming over your house at 8:00 tomorrow so have your gown and sandals on. Let's check this stuff out."   
  
*  
  
"Elle, why am I shopping for formal clothes?" Laguna asked as Ellone gave him three pairs of suits to try on. He didn't get a response. Ellone pushed him in the changing room.  
  
"Darn, he just won't give up with the questions." Ellone said under her breathe. She sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Laguna to come out. Minutes later he was standing in front of Ellone, who was judging.   
  
"What do you think?" Laguna asked. He had on a light brown suit with black stripes.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Laguna and Ellone said in unison. He walked back into the dressing room and changed. This time he came out with a loose black suit and pants. It had two pockets on the side of each pant.   
  
"This is great." Ellone said.  
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Yep." Ellone stared Laguna down. "Okay, now that we got your suit, now lets get you shoes." Laguna took his suit off and followed Ellone through the warehouse store. They suddenly came to a stop when Ellone saw the perfect shoes for Laguna. "Try these on!!!!!"   
  
"Okay, Okay. Don't be pushy about." Laguna complained. "Women, their all the same." Laguna tried his shoes on. They were a perfect fit. He took them back off. "There a perfect fit. Now can we go?!"  
  
"Alright, let's go." Ellone took the shoes and suits. She payed for them and they left.  
  
*  
  
Raine was at home, trying to reach Ellone and Laguna. She was really worried, especially now that monsters are in Winhill to make matters worse. She already visited and called the pub. She even called Shirley. She was about to call the police when Ellone and Laguna came in laughing with ice cream. "Where were you guys?! Do you know how worried I was?!" Raine put a hand on her head.  
  
"Its alright Raine. We only went shopping." Laguna said, trying to calm her down.   
  
"You could of called!" Raine said, half yelling and half whining. Raine sat down on the chair, reaching her arms out to hug Ellone. Ellone licked her ice cream than ran over to Raine.   
  
"Come on Laguna, join the group hug." Ellone said. Laguna slowly walked over to them. He knelt down and slowly hugged Raine and Ellone. For once they looked like a complete family. They let go again, with Ellone giggling. Laguna hurried upstairs with his suit and shoes, trying to make sure no one saw his deep blush.  
  
"What are you giggling about Ellone?" Raine asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Ellone sat beside Raine on the couch.  
  
"Nothing." Ellone simply replied, still smiling.   
  
An hour passed, Raine fell asleep on the couch while Ellone looked at a talk show about her favorite singer, who was Julia. Laguna came down after hours of embarrassment. "Hey Elle, what are ya' watching?" Laguna asked, heading into the kitchen.   
  
"Julia."  
  
"Huh?! Julia who?!"  
  
"I don't know her last name, but she's a famous singer for eyes on me." Ellone replied, not taking her eyes off the television. Laguna ran back to the living room and stood right in front of the television, looking at Julia. For some reason, he didn't have that much of a crush on her as he did before. Most of his crush was gone now. "Laguna! Get out of the way!" Ellone yelled, about to throw the remote at him.   
  
"Oh! Sorry. Hehe." Laguna continued walking back in the kitchen.   
  
"Ellone, lower your voice." Raine said, trying to fall back asleep on the couch.   
  
"Raine, if your tired, you can go to bed." Ellone said.  
  
"Why? So you can stay up with Laguna and look at Tv all night?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, come on, let me take you to bed." Raine said, getting up and sketching. Ellone took Raine's hand.  
  
"Good night Uncle Laguna!" Ellone yelled.  
  
"Goo..d..Night!" Laguna yelled, stuffing his face with a sandwich he made. Ellone and ran walked up the steps to bed.  
  
*  
  
"Hi Shirley!" Laguna exclaimed, letting her in and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey! Do you know where Ellone is?" Shirley asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen, we're baking a cake for Raine, today's her birthday." Before Laguna knew it, Shirley was already in the kitchen. Laguna just followed.   
  
"Hey Shirley." Ellone said, wiping her face and clothes off from the cake mix.  
  
"Look at you dear, your all a mess."  
  
"That's okay, I'm cooking a cake for Raine."  
  
"Speaking of Raine, where is she?"  
  
"Still in bed, we were up late last night." Ellone explained.   
  
"I'm gonna go wake her up okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Shirley walked upstairs to Raine's room. Shirley already knew ever door to the house because she used to babysit Ellone. "Uncle Laguna! I finished the cake mix!"  
  
*  
  
"Raine honey, wake up girl, we gotta' go." Shirley said, shaking Raine. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What? I thought you said at 9:00." Raine said slowly.  
  
"Change of plans. Now come on and get your butt up. I'll be waiting in the car." Shirley took Raine's dress out of the closet and her shoes and walked down stairs to her car. Raine took her cotton sheets off of her. She looked in the mirror at he wrapped up hair. Raine quickly took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"Uncle Laguna? Are you sure your supposed to put icing and sugar in the cake mix?" Ellone asked, looking at Laguna.  
  
"Of course, in order to make a cake sweet, you have to add these ingredients." Laguna explained, not knowing a thing about cooking.  
  
"If you say so."   
  
"Umm. Something smells sweet." Raine said, coming into the kitchen. Laguna looked up to see Raine standing there with a pleasant smile. "Well you guys, have fun and don't burn the house down." Raine headed towards the door.  
  
"We'll try not." Laguna said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay girl, are you ready to go for a ride?" Shirley asked, although they were already riding.  
  
"Where are we going?" Raine asked.  
  
"To the spa."  
  
"Why did you take my dress?"   
  
"Your getting dressed at my house. You ask a lot of questions like Ellone, who knows maybe you two are relating." Shirley laughed.  
  
"Who know?" Raine asked, laughing as well. They made it to the spa and went inside. People all over the place were either in a hot tub or getting massaged.   
  
"Well girl, what are you waiting for, go and get your body massage." Shirley said. Raine slowly walked over to a bulky and built man.  
  
"Are you here to get a massage?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes." Raine answered.  
  
"Go in that room over there and get ready." The man pointed to a room that looked a bathroom. Raine went in the bathroom and came out with a towel wrapped around her. Shirley was sitting at a nearby bar table enjoying a drink. "Please lay down right here." The beefy man lied Raine down on a chair. It was so soft and comfy. He began to massage her. This was the best thing Raine ever felt. It was so relaxing.  
  
*  
  
"Okay Laguna, you look great." Ellone complemented. Laguna stood in the living room with his new suit on.  
  
"I still don't understand why I have to where this at tonight." Laguna said, sitting next to Ellone.   
  
"You'll see when the time comes." Ellone patted his shoulder.  
  
"Is it going to be something embarrassing?" Laguna asked, trying to get Ellone to tell him.  
  
"No, its going to be fun."  
  
"Will you be there?"  
  
"I don't know." Ellone lied. She was planning to get Raine and Laguna on a date for Raine's birthday. "Lets go get some roses." Ellone pulled Laguna along. Ellone thought that Laguna was one dumb person. For one reason, he didn't put the clues together. Ellone would of figured it out long ago.  
  
*  
  
"Now off yo my house." Shirley announced, driving.  
  
"I am so relaxed, that was great, you really should try it."Raine suggested.   
  
"I already did, that's why I took you here." Shirley replied. It was now 8:45. Raine only had 45 minutes to get ready for her 'night out with Shirley'. They arrived at Shirley's house in time for Raine to get ready. She came down from the steps, looking gorgeous. Her hair was already done, Shirley just added a little touch up. She also put a big, blue flower clip on her head. The flower part was made out pour cotton. "You look dazzling." Shirley clapped her hands together, clapping.   
  
"Why do I have to wear such a flashy dress?" Raine asked, her blue diamond earrings shaking as she tilted her head.   
  
"Your going to look perfect for tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Nothing. Well let's get going." Shirley said, trying to get off the subject.  
  
Raine smelled of roses and strawberries. They arrived back at Raine's house. There was a limo right in front of her house. "Well girl, hurry in there."  
  
"Shirley, your kidding right?"  
  
"Nope. Go in there and have a blast." Shirley gently shoved Raine. She walked to the limo slowly and opened the door. Raine didn't recognize, who it was until she got completely in. The driver drove out. Raine's eyes widened when she saw Laguna sitting next to her.  
  
"Happy birthday." Laguna said. "Don't worry, I didn't know what was going on until you opened that door."   
  
"Laguna?!" Raine said surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Elle and Shirley worked together." Laguna informed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Raine hit Laguna on the arm softly. "I can't believe this." Raine said, laughing. Laguna was distracted by Raine's beauty and sweet smell.  
  
"You look nice tonight." Laguna said, blushing. Raine blushed as well.  
  
"Thank you. You look nice yourself." Raine said, looking at the beautiful man and drowning in his eyes. Laguna turned away, breaking eye contact. They sat in silence for a while. Until Raine broke the silence. "Where are we going?"   
  
"I'm just as clueless as you." Laguna said. Just then the limo stopped. "I think we're there." The limo driver opened the door to Raine's side and Laguna came out the other way. They followed the limo driver into a large building, it had a large red sign on it saying, "Welcome to Mark's house of the best foods." The writing was in yellow. They entered the restaurant with the limo driver.   
  
"Wow." Raine said, as she walked with her arm clung to his arm. They sat down at a reserved table just for them, after that, the limo driver left. "I can't  
  
believe all of this was Ellone's and Shirley's plan." Raine said as Laguna pulled her chair out and sat down himself.   
  
"Yeah well, let's try to enjoy it while we can." Laguna said. A waiter walked up to them.  
  
"My I take your order?" The tall man asked.   
  
"Shall we order?" Raine asked, pointing to the menu.   
  
"Yeah, do you want the special?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Sure." Laguna looked to the waiter. "We'll have the special."  
  
"I understand that the fee is already paid by a miss. Ellone Leonhart?"  
  
"Yes." Laguna answered. The waiter wrote down the order and walked to the back of the room.  
  
"Did you guys ever finish making that birthday cake?" Raine asked, trying to start a conversation.   
  
"Yeah, but Ellone wanted to save it for when we get back. Ahhh!" Laguna cried out.  
  
"Are you alright?" Raine asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just have cramp in my leg. I get it when I'm nervous. Oops." Laguna said, giving away he was nervous.  
  
"Aww. You don't have to be nervous, I'm kinda nervous too." Raine comforted. The waiter came back out with their meal, he put it on the table and left.   
  
"This looks great." Laguna said, picking up his fork. Laguna looked up at Raine who wasn't eating. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm allergic to anchovies. I hate them so much." Raine explained.   
  
"There not that bad." Laguna picked up an anchovy and put it in Raine's face.  
  
"Aww! Get that away from me!" Raine swayed her hands violently, trying to push Laguna's hand away. Laguna just laughed as he taunted her.  
  
"Leave me alone Laguna!" Raine yelled out, laughing. Laguna took back the anchovy and shoved it in his mouth. "You are nasty."  
  
"Not really. Look, you have other stuff on there besides anchovies."  
  
"But-" Raine was cut off by Laguna.  
  
"Nope, your gonna eat or I'll take you out of here." Laguna played around.  
  
"Ooooooh! Come on Laguna, that's my favorite song playing." Raine said, getting up from the table. Laguna got up and followed Raine to the dance floor.  
  
"You sure about this?!" Laguna asked, yelling over the crowd of people talking and laughing on the dance floor.  
  
"You can dance can't you?!" Raine asked, giving him a smile.   
  
"Well, I am the dancing king and all." Laguna said, bragging. Raine just laughed, knowing he was just playing. They both got in potion and danced to the loud and fast beat song.   
  
"This is fun!" Raine yelled to Laguna. "It would be even great if Ellone was here!"  
  
"Uh.. Yeah!" Laguna replied, distracted by Raine's smile and her blue eyes. They continued dancing until it was a slow song. Everyone on the dance floor slowed their paces down to the beat of song. Raine rested her head on Laguna's shoulder, who was blushing.   
  
"Now everyone, you know what time it is." The D.J. started. "Get in a line, I'm gonna pick someone from out in the crowd to come up and sing, once I call you, you can't resist." The D.J. looked around in the crowd. "Now, why won't the lovely lady in the blue dress come up." He pointed to Raine, who was shocked. Laguna gave her encouragement. She hesitantly walked up to the stage. Butterflies built up in her stomach. The D.J. looked around again and this time pointing to Laguna. He walked up to the stage, not showing any signs of being scared. "You guys will sing this lovely song called 'And forever.' (An: This song was sang at the end of 'Big O'. I love this song. Its sung by Robbie   
  
Danzie with Takao Naoki. I do not own it!) The D.J. handed two microphone's to Laguna and the scared Raine. He played the song. Everyone prepared to dance again. Raine felt a little better now that there weren't eyes on her. Raine started the first lines.   
  
"Sometimes I feel so all alone Finding myself callin' your name." Laguna's part came up.   
  
"When we're apart, so far away Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of." They surprisingly sounded great together. Raine's part came up again.   
  
"Could it be true, could it be real? My heart says that you're the one." Laguna held the mic to his lips, about to sing again.   
  
"There's noone else, you're the only one for me." They both sang together through out the rest of the song.   
  
"Yes, this time my love's the real thing. Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever." Everyone stopped dancing because the beautifully sang song was now over. Raine and Laguna bowed together.   
  
"Now, that was great!" D.J. commented. "What's your name?" Raine and Laguna gave there names. "Give it up for Raine and Laguna!!!" The D.J. yelled. Everyone clapped for them. Laguna and Raine walked down the stage, smiling. The crowd simmered down as another slow song played.   
  
"Wow Laguna! I didn't know you could sing like that." Raine said, as they both sat down at their table.   
  
"That was nothing compared to your singing." Laguna said, being modest.   
  
"I haven't felt that good since... I don't know." Raine informed.   
  
"Well, it was always fun when Kiros and Ward were with me." Laguna said, looking at the people dancing.   
  
"They were your best friends?" Raine asked, feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Yeah. But you know, they probably are alive somewhere. Enough about them, come on, I want to show you something." Laguna took Raine's hand and they walked out of the restaurant.   
  
"Where are we going?" Raine asked, still holding on to Laguna's hand.  
  
"To a great spot." Laguna walked up to a rocky cliff, it showed the whole town of Winhill, including a large river.   
  
"Oh my goodness." Raine gasped, she held her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Laguna asked, sitting down on the rocky cliff.  
  
"Yeah, and scary." Raine said, looking down the cliff. "We're up this high?"  
  
"Yeah, don't look down, or you'll fall. I happened to find this spot when I played with Ellone."  
  
"Oh." Laguna took his suit jacket off and laid it on the ground for Raine to sit on and so she did. "I had a lot of fun Laguna, thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Shirley and Ellone." Laguna said, looking at the stars in the sky. Raine smiled at Laguna. He returned her smile with a surprise kiss on the lips. Raine looked at Laguna for a second but then shut her eyes.   
  
*  
  
"I think there having fun!" Ellone yelled to her babysitter, who was Shirley.  
  
"You think so?" Shirley asked, cooking dinner.   
  
"Yeah, they've been gone for three hours, its nine o'clock now." Ellone complained.  
  
"You should of never put them on a surprise date." Shirley said, looking at Ellone.  
  
"I'm just bored."  
  
"Well why don't you go look at Tv, or eat a piece of cake?"  
  
"Okay." Ellone walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an already cut piece of cake. She sat at the kitchen table and ate her cake messily. Shirley stirred the wooden, large spoon in the pot of seasoned rice.   
  
"Alright dear, finish up your cake. Dinner's almost ready." Ellone shoved the cake in her mouth. "Good gracious child, I didn't mean for you to shove it in your mouth like that, you can get sick."  
  
"Too late!" Ellone said, running upstairs to the bathroom. Shirley shook her head. "Shirley! I didn't make it to the bathroom in time!" Ellone yelled, still on the steps, looking at her own puke.   
  
"I'll be right there, go clean yourself up!" Shirley yelled, turning off the finished food.  
  
*  
  
"Well, we'd better get back." Raine said, standing back up with Laguna's suit coat on her.   
  
"Alright." Laguna put his arm around Raine and they walked home.   
  
They arrived at the house to hear a lot of commotion. Raine opened the door to see Ellone laying on the bed yelling and crying. "What's wrong Ellone?" Laguna asked as Raine shut the door.   
  
"My stomach hurts and I spit up on the stairs.  
  
"Oh. Hey Raine. Laguna." Shirley greeted, putting down a bucket and brush.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ellone ate to muck cake and she spit up on the steps." Shirley informed, walking over to the steps.  
  
"Uncle Laguna? Can you make my stomach feel better?" Ellone asked, holding her aching stomach.  
  
"Well, let me see." Laguna put his warm hand on her stomach. He than brought his head closer to her stomach and started blowing on her stomach. Ellone giggled than started laughing louder. Laguna stop blowing into her stomach.   
  
"Now how do you feel?"   
  
"A little bit better." Ellone said .  
  
"Alright girl, you have a nice night, I'm takin' off." Shirley said, heading out the door.  
  
"Bye." Raine said, laughing. Raine headed upstairs to take her dress off.  
  
"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked, still lying on the couch.  
  
"Yeah?" Laguna answered.  
  
"Did you have fun today with Raine?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Laguna asked.  
  
"No reason." Ellone turned around, smiled and fell asleep. 


End file.
